Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Destiny 1
by Unmeigold
Summary: A strange gift arrives on Elysion in the 31st century and Usagi-chan Chibi Usa is the only one who is able to open it.


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Destiny

Episode 1: Usagi-chan's Daughter? The Mysterious Child, Unmei.

Written by: ~UnmeiGold

***Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi.***

The morning Sun peeked over the horizon to reveal the beautiful city of Crystal Tokyo. The Crystal Palace shone like a diamond as the light passed though its prisms creating slivers of rainbows over the city. It was Saturday and many people were hurrying to get to work and cram schools.

Protected from the buzz and the chatter, inside the quiet halls of the palace, a pair of tiny feet gracefully made their way across the marble floors. A yellow dress hiked up slightly revealing hot pink heels with a strap around the ankles with yellow flowers on each side. Her dress was long and scathed the floor along with her hot pink hair. This young girl was 16 year-old Ceres. She panted furiously as she finally reached her destination, a golden door with beautiful details and designs resembling roses and Pegasus. Princess Lady Serenity had requested the door after she returned from the battle with Galaxia in the Galaxy Cordon 6 years ago. Ceres knocked on the door gently and called out to her.

"Usagi-chan? Hey! Usagi-chan wake up we have an important meeting to get to!" she called from behind the door.

Usagi chan, now 16 her self, stirred and turned as her long sugar pink hair cascaded over the bed and onto the floor.

"10 more minutes…" Usagi-chan gurgled.

Ceres huffed and proceeded to kick the door open startling Usagi-chan causing her fall off the bed.

"No Usagi now! It's important your parents will be there." Ceres insisted.

"Cere-chan! It can't be that important. My parents are always at meetings. Excet when they play hooky." Usagi-chan recalled.

"This is different, something happened on Elysion."

"Elysion? Helios…." Usagi-chan began.

"C'mon you have 15 minutes." Ceres snapped her back into reality.

"Cere-chan why don't you take my place? We look exactly alike." Usagi-chan hugged her tightly.

"No Usagi the last time I pretended to be you, my mom spotted me a mile away. Remember she used to double for your mom on occasion."

"Oh yeah." Usagi-chan sighed.

Usagi-chan quickly freshened up and got dressed in her formal pink gown and followed Ceres into the meeting room. The room was spectacular in appearance. White molding resembling Baroque esthetics, gold leaf wallpaper and three thrones made of crystal. Neo-Queen Serenity and her court along with King Endymion and his Guardians were present.

Ceres smiled as she entered and introduced herself. "Princess Ceres is here, good morning your majesties and good morning to your court."

Everyone smiled and marveled at Ceres' beauty and politeness.

Usagi walked in after her and introduced herself as well. "Mother Father, good morning. Good morning everyone." She looked over their faces as they seemed embarrassed for her. Usagi-chan looked puzzled and continued to walk in.

Ami-sama giggled. "She is definitely Usagi-chan's daughter."

"Neither one of them can greet people properly." Rei-sama sighed.

Pallas pulled Usagi-chan to the side and whispered sternly. "Usagi-chan! You didn't greet everyone properly!"

Usagi-chan sighed. "How can I follow what Cere-chan said, Palla-chan?"

"Maybe Michiru-mama's etiquette classes will work some magic on you… well, in your case, you will need a full blown miracle." She said snobbishly.

Usagi-chan turned red with anger. Pallas was slightly shorter than Usagi-chan and had shoulder length light blue hair, which she kept slightly wavy. She often wore glasses and was very intelligent for a girl her age, much like her mothers Ami and Michiru.

Juno and Vesta glided over smiling at Usagi-chan.

"Don't sweat it Usagi, I don't get the greetings either. It's hard to remember what to say. I'd rather be out riding my dirt bike." Juno huffed in support. Juno's beautiful green hair was placed into a bun but a long ponytail sprouted from the top. Her tan skin and large green eyes gave her an exotic look, which everyone envied.

"Maybe putting off Michiru-sama's etiquette lessons wasn't such a great idea, hm?" Vesta sighed.

Vesta was taller than the others and her deep red hair cascaded down her back, muck like Rei-sama's.

Ceres tip-toed over and smiled at everyone. They bathed in envy as they all examined her. Her hot pink hair fell to her ankles secured in the front by a yellow flower headband. Her deep red wine colored eyes glistened so effortlessly, and most of all, her milky white skin they all envied glowed without a blemish. She was the oldest sister of the Quartet but you never would have guessed given her appearance.

"Ceres, you outshined Usagi again." Juno sighed.

'Oh. I didn't mean to Usagi-chan, I thought you knew you had to address everyone properly by their title."

"Of course she didn't know. Baka Usagi." Pallas sighed.

Usagi-chan bashed Pallas over the head with a book causing the two girls to bicker.

Suddenly, a handsome man with white hair gray eyes and a formal off white outfit addressed them.

" Ladies." They al looked over to notice a golden horn and Usagi's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Helios!" she hurdled over Juno and fell into Helios' arms.

"I guess we can begin then." He smiled.

Helios lead Usagi-chan over to her parents and cleared his throat slightly.

"Your Majesties, and the Royal Court, Good Morning to you all. I have come from Elysion with an oddity of sorts. It appeared over night in the beautiful sea of red roses. I was startled by it thinking it may be another enemy, until I witnessed something truly amazing. Upon its arrival, the red roses changed into a golden color. I had not seen such an event since the Silver Millennium."

Neo-Queen Serenity glanced over at King Endymion. Mention of the Silver Millennium brought back so many faint memories, that she could barely recall them.

"It was a golden crystal coffin. Much like the one Neo-Queen Serenity was encased in when the Dark Moon Family attacked this Holy Land. I peered inside but saw nothing."

Helios held out his hand as a great flash of light consumed the room. Once it had cleared, the casket appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone quietly examined it from afar until Ami-sama and Pallas examined it closely both coming to notice a plaque.

"I can't read it, but I can decipher in within the hour." Ami-sama assured everyone.

Pallas nodded happily in agreement and proceeded to assist her.

Michiru-sama and Haruka-sama approached it with caution so as not to disturb Ami-sama.

"It doesn't seem menacing." Michiru-sama marveled.

"It's more warm and inviting." Haruka-sama agreed.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The loud noise startled the two, they looked over and realized that it was Minako-sama beating the crystal.

"Minako-san, I really don't believe that's necessary." Michiru-sama smiled nervously.

"Relax. Michiru-san I'm not going to break anything!" Minako-sama insisted, and continued to bang on the crystal.

"No, what Michiru means is, it can't be good for the babies." Haruka-sama explained.

Minako-sama was 4 months pregnant with twins and hated the fact that she couldn't do anything because of her condition.

"Oh." She sighed and sat down in a beautiful red and gold chair to rest her feet.

"Cere-chan, Minako-sama sure is excitable huh?" Usagi-chan snickered.

"Definitely." Ceres sighed covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Got it!" Pallas sprung up.

"The inscription says this: From the deepest star to the Angel of Serenity, A gift of light and Destiny." Ami-sama read aloud.

Usagi-chan finally examined the crystal casing. She peered inside and noticed a golden butterfly inside. She gently tapped the glass and the butterfly seemed to turn and acknowledge her.

"Everyone! There's a butterfly inside!" she called.

She touched the crystal again and the butterfly began to flutter about the casing.

The crystal flashed sending a warm breeze throughout the room. The soldiers quickly transformed to protect the King Queen and Princess, awaiting any attack that was coming. Usagi looked into the bright warm light as the butterfly fluttered away and a small figure appeared. She quickly hopped over Sailor Ceres and disappeared to the halls.

"Did anyone see that?" Usagi-chan shouted as the light died down. "A little girl appeared and ran off!"

"Helios has disappeared too!" King Endymion alerted everyone.

Everyone made a plan to look for the little girl as she may have stolen Helios.

"We don't know if she is an enemy, so stay alert everyone." Makoto-sama said as she punched into her fist.

They all nodded to one another and split up leaving Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion in the Meeting Room.

"Moon Eternal, Makeup!" Usagi-chan called and in a flash of light she became Sailor Moon. Her sailor fuku was similar to her mothers but had a pink yellow and maroon tiered skirt.

The Sailor Quartet followed her as they checked in every room.

Sailor Moon suddenly gasped. The memory of a butterfly filled her thoughts.

"What is it Usagi-chan?" Vesta touched her shoulder.

She turned to face them with a stern look on her face. "I know where she is."

On Elysion golden rose petals floated in the breeze as the soldiers appeared. Elysion was quiet with only a few birds singing merrily as the Sun shone gracefully over the fields of now gold roses.

"Elysion, looks so beautiful…" Sailor Ceres marveled at the velvet petals.

"Sure, if you're into flowers." Sailor Juno snickered.

"Jun-chan you obviously don't know beauty from garbage." Sailor Ceres huffed.

"Focus you two. Helios might be in trouble." Pallas said sternly.

Suddenly a voiced called out from the shrine.

"HELP! I'M TRAPPED! PLEASE SOMEONE!"

"HELIOS?" Sailor Moon ran as quickly as she could into the shrine as the soldiers followed behind. She panted frantically as the calls became more desperate.

"OH NO I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HELIOS!" Sailor Moon burst through the door and began her attack. "PINK LADY'S FREEZ…. Huh?"

The soldiers entered the room and were stunned to see Helios alive and well with a small girl tickling him and giggling.

They breathed a sigh of relief and watched the spectacle.

The young girl who looked to be 4 years old, had olive skin dark green eyes and hair, which was done in double odangos and wavy pigtails that were very sleek. She was wearing a golden dress similar to Usagi's but it was of an older fashion.

"Oh, My Lady." Helios noticed, and stood up. "I would like to introduce you to our daughter. Unmei."

"DAUGHTER? UNMEI?" The soldiers screeched.

The little girl smiled.

Meanwhile, in space, a black cloud formed near the moon. Two pairs of glowing eyes appeared in the darkness as cackles echoed though out the vast emptiness of space. Their target… Earth.


End file.
